


Fear

by draconicgames



Series: Tomikia [1]
Category: Tomikia
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: A collection of short stories that fit together to make up some pretty gruesome backstories to some characters where their histories are either not mentioned in canon, or brushed past without a second thought. Very graphic and hella cryptic even for my own standards. Not for the faint of heart.The stories are supposed to be read backwards. Each backstory gets three chapters, and the first chapter starts where the end of the backstory is and progresses from there.
Series: Tomikia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803283





	1. Imprisoned

"Were you able to locate the other?" 

"No.. we only have the two.." 

The wind chimes from the traveling caravans blew hard against each other as the horse drawn vehicle pulled up to the hollow chasm. A few figures in cloaks dropping from the hard wood, each holding a lantern that flickered in the darkness. The fading light from the setting sun cast shadows over the horizon that left solid marks on the ground and an empty pit. The flicker from the candles exposed the deep cave like structure. Carvings lining the walls that seemed to depict a story written out hundreds of years ago. Storm clouds blowing in from the north where they surrounded the group high in the sky. Blocking out the stars and the moon. The careful stroke of a blade as two prisoners were thrusted forwards off the carriage. The two fell onto the ground where they were quickly lifted up from under the arms and dragged to the center circle in front of the deep tunnel. With both hands bound and gags in their mouths, they seemed helpless as their captors sat them down and tilted their heads up. Lightning flashing from the clouds above once both of the convicts were facing the vast expanse. Those that held them backed up a bit, standing in a circle with more of the mystery race. 

One of these cloaked figures soon approached one prisoner, removing the gag and letting him speak. “Denrithix. You have done us a great service in stopping your brethren and helping to put an end to this war. I do wish this could be handled a different way.” The cloaked figure spoke, clear guilt to their voice. 

The convict just shook his head. “No. I expected this. It must be done. When I am needed again, I will rise to the occasion. You just need to stay alive to greet me, old friend.” He spoke softly, not wanting the others to hear their conversation. The cloaked figure smiled weakly, backing towards the circle again. Shaking slightly as they prepared to speak.

“My brothers and sisters! Today marks the end of the Alrairiun threat. As well as the rise of the new world! Our sister elves have already sought out safety off land, and although we will not be able to see it, we will be remembered for our sacrifice!” The same mystery figure spoke loudly, holding their arms out in the grand gesture to call the others forwards and close the circle. The thunder above crackling out again, threatening to break the sky before the ritual can start. The horses in the back clopped down hard, whinnying loud against the other noises. Two slimm creatures holding knives and bowls soon approached the herbivores as the head elf continued. “Today. We take back our future!”

The creatures quickly slid their blades into the horse's hides, sliding it down their sides after the command was given. The golden bowls travelled with the knives to collect the sticky red liquid that followed. Two more of the odd creatures slipped towards the two prisoners. Tightening the chains. The convicts, now in the light of the moon flickering through the clouds, were finally visible. The one known as Denrithix was tan skinned with unnaturally dark hair and fluorescent green eyes. The other was a nice shade of brown with a sweet honey blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. The two almost contrasted.

“Vlaitin, Alrairiun of chaos and Denrithix, Alrairiun of consequence. You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment. Within these stone walls you will be held underground of the sky gate where you will stay for the rest of your eternal lives. The walls of the cave are writs done by our most powerful. They will expel your energy. Even after we are long gone, you will still be held in this prison.” The head elf explained. Denrithix nodded along, unfazed. The other looked very freaked out, slightly worried. 

The two creatures with the bowls soon walked over, the red liquid sloshing around on the inside, threatening to spill over the edge. The other two that had tightened the chains soon took out daggers. The blades looked like they had been made with wolf teeth, sharp and pointed. Quickly cutting the two prisoners wrists. Blue blood started to drain out. Vlaitin started to panic, trying to convince the elves to give him a second chance. His captors weren’t listening, focused on their chant. The creatures with the bowls didn’t stop, pouring the contents of the golden containers onto the heads of the convicts. Steam rising from their wounds and their heads. One for burning, one for healing. 

White fog started to pour from their eyes and mouth, causing the two to hiss. Even Denrithix who had been calm up until this point was starting to feel it and regret it. The elves didn’t stop their chant, magic aura encompassed them before locking on the Alrairiuns and the cave. The four creatures started to drag the two underground. The wall behind them sealing up and one by one each of the elves outside fell. Each one bloody from their own limbs and taking their last breath before hitting the grassy hillside. The last crack of lighting echoed around the area. Fading out. 

~~~~~

Shallow breath… In.. and out… 

The creatures slowly started to wake up as they sensed movement in the underground cell. Holding their heads up, looking around. The first movement in almost 700 years. Sort of confused now as they started to approach the source. Carefully sniffing around the area, a bright blue light radiating out from the darkness deeper in the cave. Making stop hissing noises as the light moved around. The figure it was attached to slowly broke from the chains holding it back. The noise died back before the sound of the creatures small head erupting from their shoulders. Their bodies falling to the ground with a soft thud. The walled off door getting wrapped in blue light before quaking to the ground. Light from the summer sun pouring into the chasm. 

Freedom.


	2. Horns, Thorns, And Blades

“Who’s side are you on! Answer me!”

The sounds of roaring and falling trees played like a broken record in the backdrop of the war torn world. Distant crackling of fire and the subtle thumbs of dragons and phoenixes at war. The clashing titans playing on repeat with the fight still going on after years. The taller of the two just stood there, towering over the shorter one without saying a word. Bright green eyes staring at the other through the collection of smoke that had built between the two. Blood ran down along their arms and splattered across their face. Clear evidence of their work. A large staff made of some kind of wood mixed with sheer blue energy laden one hand. The death’s hand, the alrairiun of consequence. Tall curving branches protruding out of his head that looked more like untamed antlers. Large thick plates of scales acting as more of armour covered the top of his right arm with veins of hot magma flowing down in a crazed uneven path to his hand. His other arm was covered by vines that attempted to block the skin from being visible, the leaves keeping close to the muscle. Vast wings with bright blue coloured specs stretched on either side of the beast. Full on alrairiun in form. 

“Answer me damn it!” The other shouted as the first raised their weapon, the end of one side becoming more sharp and spear like. Rushing towards the other without touching the ground, still not making a sound. Their green eyes voided, replaced with black hollow depths and bright blue circles. The star in the middle blazed with blue light, sending off specs of glowing blue dust. The other narrowly moved out of the way, pushing themself back and flawlessly shifting into their own godly form. A dark black furred bipedal creature with glowing yellow eyes and dark grey spikes coming up out of their shoulders after tearing through the skin and fur. Large plates of solid hardened skin like scales covering their body next. A war demon that could probably be confused for a monster. 

The first one lunged forwards again, the trail of soft glow following behind them with ease. Still dead silent cutting through the war demons plating. “What the hell is with you Denrithix?!” The other snarled in suppressed pain, going on the defensive despite being an offensive fighter. Denrithix didn’t answer, launching another well timed attack in the other’s direction. The male having to struggle to move out of the way after every hit, getting faster and aiming to just keep up to avoid getting stabbed. Blocking every few times, except for one where the spear slipped under his arm but large needles shot out, stabbing them in the side. Denrithix was still spreading up, tearing through the ground like an earthquake ready to destroy the land. He didn’t even seem to move very far without needing to pull back and attack again. The faster hits starting to land on their target, bright purple blood spilling onto the dirt. Heavy breathing from the other as he struggled to lift their weapon in their defence. 

The two kicked up dust before the other finally fell forwards, using his blade as support, looking up at Denrithix before slowly shifting back to a more humanoid form. Deep gashes covered his body that were already starting to steam to slowly heal himself. Denrithix stood over him again, pointing the spear-like weapon towards the other’s chest. A single chance. “Den! I don’t know what’s wrong!” He shouted, the wrong answer. The spear drove in through his chest, past the ribs and down into the dirt on the other side. Pulling it back out, lifting the other up just a bit, making him scream in agony. Even if they were immortal, getting hurt and stabbed still hurt just as much to them as it would anyone else. Denrithix didn’t relish that fact. Kneeling down beside the other while looking deep into their yellow eyes. “I swear… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.. It’s my job!” The other sputtered out, blood slipping from between his teeth. 

“Of course you are.. As I am doing mine. Now tell me.. Which one did it?” Denrithix responded, kneeling over him like a tower ready to fall and crush a population. Carefully wiping the purple blood off his weapon before turning it back to the other. This time it hovered others' throat, ready to slash through the pristine clean skin. Even if Denrithix killed him, he would just come back, and Den would capture him again. A twisted game of cat and mouse. 

“If I tell you will you let me go!?” The other shouted, voice rising in panic. Denrithix not having a single bit of it, quickly spun his spear and planted the sharp end into the other’s hand, pinning him down. The other gasping in pain, making their own weapon vanish as they tried to pull the spear out themselves. 

Denrithix didn’t budge. “No. You knew this was out of your area, yet you disobeyed Astéri without thinking about me. I am here to make sure you get what is coming to you and everyone else involved.” he answered, staring back at the other. The stars in his eyes looked like they were floating around in an endless void. Almost hypnotic. 

“I.. I won’t say anything!” The other answered loudly, trying to kick Denrithix away, only from his leg to explode in blue light. Screaming again, seething in fear and unbridled rage at being pinned down like a cornered rat. 

Denrithix stood up, thrusting his spear out, letting the other hold his hand for a second before looking up at the one standing above him. “That can be arranged..” Den spoke, voice without emotions, making the other quake. His spear went straight through his neck, holding him to the ground while blood spilled from the new wound. Taking one more look at the Death’s hand before his eyes gazed off. “I will see you soon Vlaitin.” Den huffed softly, pulling his weapon back before turning and heading towards the next city. The war will be over soon.


	3. Don’t Forget

The screams rang out against the walls of the buildings. Those who were left still running from their lives, having heard of a monster in the fields who makes it rain meteors as when as the mysterious figure in the city covered in blood. Arrows flying through the air towards the figure that had just left one home. Green dragons blood coated the skin of their human body. Male in shape and form. Holding what seemed like a wooden staff. Walking through the streets, ignoring the elven archers that were shouting at him to stop moving. Of course they would have to deal with some kind of ungodly hell beast in the midst of a war. The male didn’t stop, slipping into another home and disappearing inside. The home seemed for the most part abandoned and left behind. Food out on the table and glasses tipped over with their contents spilled over the wooden floor. The small sound of whimpering coming from the corner of one room. Carefully following it with the staff dragging behind him. The bedroom, lit with a few small candles and a soft fur bed. Hiding under the pelts seemed to be two shaking figures which were quickly unearthed from their spot. 

The two were what seemed to be a small dragon and a tiny phoenix, holding each other close for protection. Not even close to being kids, still babies. Their elven owners/parents must have left them in order to protect themselves. The male looked down at them for a second, the two species were at war with each other because of the elves that had abandoned them. It was kind of poetic. Although the figure didn’t stop getting closer. The dragon squeaking loudly as a warning to try and get the stranger to back off, the smaller firebird just huddled closer to the winged lizard, chirping in a hushed tone. The stranger didn’t stop, raising the weapon off the ground, the end of the staff becoming more of a sharp sword like blade. The small dragon letting out another sharp snarl before the room went quiet again. 

The figure left the house, holding the staff as normal once more. The elven archers fired at him again. One of the arrows piercing his chest, drawing his attention. Looking down at the carefully crafted weapon, before ripping it out. Blood pooling out from the wound and dripping down onto the ground. His gaze traveling from the new hole to the elves that had gotten in his way. A few of them backed up before he rushed them. A small flash of light before they fell to the ground, slices in their throats with blood pooling into the dirt. The figure only continues through the city, repeating the processes. Taking out any elves that dare get in his way.

Dragons and phoenixes starting to dwindle into the few. The dragons had come out to make a deal with the figure and instead made a deal. Taking off the main island and heading out towards the rest of the world to hide in peace. The phoenixes however fought till there was almost known left. The queen being sealed deep in the south. The dragons had left the youngest of them, a wyvern who had agreed to take the place as the one sealed in the northern mountain. A group of elves had escaped with their group off the mainland towards the rest of the world. They never wanted a part of this war anyways.

This left the figure alone to clean up after the ones who were left. Carefully putting the rest down. The war cleaned itself up. The next thing was the bright glow coming from the fields. Their last challenge while still soaked in the blood of the three warring sides. The elf that he had been communicating with had left him a map in a cave a few islands off. Written in an old script from an ancient civilization that had died off years ago. The map holding the location to where they would be once the world is finally ready for them to return. No matter how long it takes, Chrono was their home and nothing would change that. With the two groups off, and the last two left sealed, the only thing left to face was his brother. 

The alrairiun of chaos, who had caused this along with the joint efforts of someone else. Although it was Denrithix, the mystery figure, who had to figure out who was at the center. Shifting as he walked, heading towards the glow and holding his staff with a light grip. He never wanted to hurt anyone or kill anything, but as one of the few who was allowed to kill with reason, it was part of his job. He had to uphold that, even against his own found family. The last major fight of the war, to end the last catalist. 

~~~~~

Wind quickly jolted awake, breathing hard in his spot still holed up in his cave with the sleeping body of a young girl beside him. Small tears welling up in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. Curling up on himself, trying not to wake the other. The girl slowly opened one eye and glanced back at him. Carefully sitting up and hugging him with her small arms. “It was just a nightmare big brother.. Just a bad dream..” She murmured softly trying to help him calm down from the panic he was faced with. 

“I know.. I know.. I just..” Wind struggled to get the words out, opting to just hold the girl in response as well, careful not to hurt her with the soft glow that had filled the cave. She only snuggled against him in silence. The two stayed there for a bit, unmoving and silent. 

“What was it about this time?” she finally broke the uneasy silence, looking up at him with bright wide eyes. Wind only shook his head after calming down. 

“I don’t remember..”


	4. Dream Eater

Cravings… they won’t fucking leave! Tearing at my skin and my mind! How do I make them go away!? I just want them to go away! Somebody! Please!

H̶̬̞̲͕̙̲ͧ̓̃̈̌́͂̔͗̒̄ͨ͑̃̚̕͘͝͞O̶̸͍͙̟̯̠̠̰͓͕̝̯̺̜͎̭͗̔̈̅ͅͅW̶̶̮͖̬̱̝̳̜̭̮̒ͫͥͪ̂ͥ̋̏̔ͦ͗̓͂͢͝!̢̤̦̙̜̥̪͚̋̌̾͂͐̕

The boy looked down, sticky warm red fluids dripping from the skin around his mouth and hands. He gazed off, vision blank as his thoughts swarmed in his head like a hive of wasps. The corpse below his feet keeping him in focus with short shallow drawn out breathes. Chunks removed from their neck and arms of which he had torn out himself. The cold lifeless eyes still trained to look up at him, making him uneasy. Falling down beside the body, still trying to understand what had just happened. The mouth of his once best friend gaping open as the boy knelt there, tears crawling up into his eyes and falling down the side of his face in silence. Trying to remember what he had just done. He couldn’t for the life of him think back to it. Even if the event had only happened seconds before. Holding his sides close now, still slouched over in wracked sobs that threatened to expose himself more than before. Not looking up from where he had created his shield of limbs that now protected him. Keeping him from having to look at the blood that had already started to pool into the dirt.

Dead

And it was all his fault.

The villagers that had gathered around him had stayed back but a few of them had taken to pointing their weapons at him without backing down. No way in hell they were going to let this beast live after what he had just done. The boy looked up from where he was, turning to face them but flinching a bit back in fear as he struggled to get away, starting to panic. The ones that had pointed large shovels towards him took a step forward, not giving him a chance to breathe before bearing down on him. They didn’t say anything, and even if they did he couldn’t have heard it. The panic in his head was too much. Scrambling up to his feet and taking a step forward to get them to back off a bit. The few with the tools shrinked back a bit, still holding their protection. However the ones who gathered with nothing fell back in fear, running off and away towards the safety of their homes. The colour started to return to the boy’s eyes, replacing the small blue circles and pentagrams that had filled them only moments before. Dull brown irises alongside very normal looking pupils. He looked human again which only freaked the others out more. 

“V'z bayl Uhzna..” the boy slowly voiced before collapsing forwards to the ground. He was still awake, just breathing hard. His gaze drifted a bit, still holding his sides and mumbling to himself incoherently. Trying to focus on something but his whole body felt like he was falling through clouds. His mind swimming with different possibilities, the blood around his mouth and hands he had yet to even try to clean, although he was scared that if he tried, he would be consumed again with whatever had caused him to lose it again. Staying on the ground and slowly closing his eyes once again in wracked sobs. Careful to keep to himself and not piss off the villagers further who had taken to getting closer, still pointing at him with their weapons. The boy didn’t seem to flinch this time. Staying on the ground. One of the older villagers stepping forwards and looking down at him with a very upset face. Disappointment and anger. The chief bent down beside the bloody body, checking for anything remote to a pulse. Pausing after a few seconds before shaking his head towards the other villagers. They did a small collective turn towards the boy. More anger and hate towards him then before.

“What have you done..” One of the villagers shouted in fear and anger, ready to bring down wrath on the boy. Another quickly shouting in addition “Dream Eater!”. The whole village started to riot, forcing the boy to sit up and push himself to his feet. The shadow of something else circled the town, backing off from the new convit in fear. The large monster of a wyvern setting down in the grass above the boy and snarling at the humans to step the fuck back. The boy quickly ran towards the beast, gripping it’s spikes to stay upright to which the wyvern huffed, just throwing the kid onto it’s back without making a noise. Starting to lift into the sky with the villagers collecting themselves and throwing the weapons after them. Shouting in anger while trying to shoot the other two down. A few of them simply took care of the corpse they were left with. 

“Storm.. You came..” The boy murmured weakly, finally speaking in a normal language. He coughed a bit, blue blood pooling in his mouth as he struggled to breathe again. The wyvern only chirped in response, carrying the boy to safety far from the village. “I thought.. They would have taken control of you too..” He added softly, starting to pass out once again. The wyvern didn’t answer this time flying back towards one spinning vortex. Blood still dripped from the kids mouth and onto the creature's scales. A bit of the blue liquid flowed off and flew back through the air probably landing far below without sound. The wyvern only goes through the vortex with ease and disappears through the spinning mass. The humans in the villages below the two just gasped softly in surprise and fear. News travelling fast of a dream eater circulated around the groups of civilizations. Theories about where it came from didn’t stop. Maybe it was a demon? Maybe it was a cursed human, or a native? Nobody knew the answer this time. All everyone knew was that a innocent girl was murdered, and the murder was never caught.


	5. Numb

Worthless..

Another laugh echoed out from the small boy. The son of Quinn and Lightning. He was a prodigy among his peers, keeping up easily in class without much issue and excelling in training with his mentor. He had won the respect of his fellow classmates and was following in the footsteps of his father. The best son out of the two deadbeats. Although the disappearance of his brother had taken a toll on him even as a kid. He didn’t understand why his father was gone all day looking for his brother, crying at night. It of course had only lasted a few years before his mother had eventually taken him away from the home. He never got to say goodbye to his dad, or his illusive grandfather either. Of course his mom had told him over and over that his father didn’t want to see him, and that his grandfather didn’t love him. He listened to her. The only person who was constant in his changing moving life. He trusted her, and she had yet to prove otherwise. One day she had even brought him his own wyvern. Storm. He recognized the wyvern but didn’t say anything against it in fear. 

Although now he was happy. Sitting in the grass with his best friend. Her soft giggles resonated with his. Happy and cheery after just telling another bad joke. Probably a pun. She liked those and the boy wasn’t going to stop her from liking them either. The two had already planned to have this picnic weeks in advance, having finished up with their school work and managing to get away from their families, which they laughed about afterwards. It was easy to relate on the family level since both of them seemed to share a similar past. Disappearing siblings wise. Her name was Ina, and she had been the first person to talk to him when he moved. From then the two were bonded, for better or worse. Of course every girl envied Ina for being able to be with him. He was a dream guy. Perfect grades, sweet and gentle, is actually good at physical fitness. Plus with a name like his, even if everyone assumed it wasn’t his real name, there was so much more to him that didn’t meet the eye. Ina was definitely lucky, although she herself was almost as smart as him if not more. She was perfect enough that even she could make other girls fall for her. Everyone knew they were gonna end up together. It was like it was written in the stars. 

He finally felt at peace. After moving around with his mom and the time he spent in that academy, he could finally relax. The Academy was the worst part of it all. He spent most of his time in a nice room, reading and practicing different things. The lady he would talk to also seemed nice. Her name was Rosey Withers. She would come to talk to him about how the academy was her sister’s dream and how she wanted to continue it after she passed. He could understand that. She had brought in quite a few students per class at the academy and they would often work in groups. It only lasted a few years, meaningless exercises coupled with testing each other's abilities. Although the boy was happy when he finally managed to get out. Put that chapter of his life behind him. He had still stayed in contact with some of the friends he had made there, and was given monthly checkups from Rosey since then. Otherwise life had been normal and with his new and hopefully, permanent home, he could finish being a student and find work. Always talking about it with Ina about how he might join the war effort, even if she disproved. However today was just their time to relax and take it easy for once. 

The two of them had packed some nice home made sandwiches and were noming away as they talked. Keeping up with the topics and letting each other ramble on without issues. It was sweet how they listened to each other and bounced back and forth. Ina had always said she wanted to be a story writer. Maybe make a book or two about a one armed PRince travelling across the world to rescue his princess. He thought it was cute but not something he would have read. This of course bumbed her out but her look grew determined, responding that she would write it in a way that he would want to read. He just laughed a bit but admired her determination in the matter. She was good at that, cheering him up. Probably the reason why they got along so well. The conversations just lasted a while longer, getting to about mid day before they had played in the grass for a bit. Spinning and flopping down in the vegetation closer to the house. The silence was welcoming as they just watched the clouds roll by. The sound of birds in the distance coupled with the music of the small village celebration. That happened ever so often. 

The next sound was a little confusing to him, making him rub his ears at first before turning and asking Ina if she heard the noise. It only freaked him out more when she asked him what noise he was talking about. He sat up for a second trying to shake his head to see if that would help. Nothing worked, the noise only grew louder and now Ina was holding his arms with her two. Her feeble attempt to help him with whatever was going on. The world started to spin around him and soon enough he could even hear her ask him if he needed help. Everything around him had been drowned out by the noise which now hurt as if it was now coming from inside his skull. The areas around his eyes started to go dark before his vision swam in pitch black. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel. He was just numb.


	6. Vessel

“So. You have the data set correctly?”

“Yes Rosey. The Breaker was your sister’s downfall. We found residue from his energy on her corpse. I am still sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t be. My sister was insane and that was her downfall. And don’t call the kid Breaker. He had a name. He also has a brother. We also found him recently which means we can rebuild her Facility. Make it actually what it was supposed to be in the first place.”

The two stood silent in the almost empty room. The walls lined with plans for a new building that actually looked like a real school. A sweet little garden and dorm rooms for each student. Whoever they were, they had money and influence. The headline on a newspaper hung slightly scratched up on the wall beside the blueprints. ‘Agent Withers Found Dead in the ashes of her own building.’ The whole article dedicated to a woman who had been found torn in half along with several employees. At least Thirty had been recovered so far and they were still digging. Although the article itself was about a year old. So who knows now. 

“When will you be bringing him in to be tested?” The other asked her, looking sort of concerned and fearful. Both because of her stubbornness at the idea of bringing a living relative of the Breaker in, as well as the possibility that they could do the same thing to them as they did to Agent Withers. It was scary. That much power just ripping through a person and a building without any issues. 

“Hopefully. With the way things are set up now, it shouldn’t freak them out.” She answered softly, giving him a reassuring smile to calm him down. She wasn’t her sister. She knew what she was doing. On the plus side, this new kid actually listened well and had next to no contact with his brother. 

“What do you plan to test him with?” the other finally asked, wondering what she actually had planned for this new kid. What couldn’t they do that hadn’t been done before? The breaker had already proved that the limiters could be broken, they just become unstable as all hell. What was Rosey planning?

She didn’t answer, the buzz of someone at the fondation door distracting her from the conversation. “I will explain later. For now we must welcome him here as his new teachers along with the others.” She answered softly, giving him a soft smile before heading out of the room and down the long hallway. Opening the door and looking down at the boy at the door standing with his mother. Nervous and shaking. 

“Hello! You must be Drake Katana!” Rosey beamed brightly bending down to shake his hand. His grip was weak and unstable, but he still held firm. “I am Rosey Withers! Your mother tells me that you enjoy sports and reading. Is that true?” She asked, trying to seem not as much of a threat as he assumed. Drake only nodded, sheltering back beside his mom. Maybe 9 or 10 years old. 

“I am so sorry Rosey, he has been very anxious around other people since the accident.” Quinn, his mother, tried to explain. Holding him close beside her, trying to just be there for him.

“Yes yes. Your eldest’s disappearance.. I am still sorry you had to go through that.” Rosey responded, holding the door open for them. They entered, looking around with their soft amber eyes examining everything. Rosey didn’t blame them for being sceptical, since it was a fairly new building that hadn’t been open to the public yet. 

Quinn turned to look back at Rosey “So, what will he be learning?” She finally asked as Rosey led them down the long corridor around the building, looking into the different classrooms before reaching the student dorms. 

“Well at the moment we have a solid plan laid out for all our students. The basic school schedule along with the classic curriculum. The difference between us and other schools is we help focus on students who show promise and give them what they need to succeed with their chosen talents.” Rosey explained brightly, giving her a soft smile. 

“Alright! Then this must be the place huh?” Quinn cooed softly looking around the student dorms. Drake pulled away a bit to go explore the rooms, picking out his own before coming running back and dragging his mother to go look at the one he chose. 

“Ah yes! You like the windows! I thought you would.” Rosey beamed brightly following them. Finding the kid bouncing on the bed after Quinn set his belongings down. Drake nodded brightly, finally giving her a soft smile in response. Good, he was opening up. 

“And what about visiting days?” Quinn asked, looking down at her son as he played with the comforter sheets, giggling a bit.

“Once every two weeks dear. But if you prefer more, it can be arranged.” Rosey answered softly, giving her a pleasant smile. Quinn shook her head softly, explaining that it was fine for them. Hugging her son softly before getting ready to leave. Drake had so much energy. Engaging the other kids after he got over his own issues. Rosey had spent countless hours with him to help him out. Talking with teachers to help him stay happy. Phase two was next. 

“Do you have the test ready?” Rosey asked once her and her assistant had found some time alone. 

“Well yes.. But we really shouldn’t do this..” He stammered softly, holding a vial of blue liquid. Ready to put it into the vents of Drake’s room.

“I don’t care about the ethics. My sister was an idiot. She made it so that she couldn’t control her test subjects. But I am smarter. They will only ever respond to a noise that my device can make. After that They will be strong enough to fight..” Rosey answered, pissed.

“Now do your job.”


	7. Silenced

The cells were bone dry and deathly cold. The male’s only comfort came with the soft rain that spattered down on the grass outside. Humming to himself to keep distracted. His execution was set for today, in the rain, but he also knew that it wouldn’t stop the king from going after him and trying to tear out his throat. This was his mistake. He shouldn’t have said anything, or spoke out against the system. Now he was going to pay for it. He could only hope that they wouldn’t touch his partner. Didn’t want to drag them into this as well. That wouldn’t be fair. So he continued his song by himself till one guard eventually came around to drop off his meal for the day. Sliding it under the bars and backing up to let the prisoner eat in peace. He was a prisoner, captive, but at least they kept him fed and brought him books to read in the meantime. If it weren’t for the sealing magic on the shackles around his feet, he probably would have dipped out the first chance he got, but that wasn’t really an option at the moment. He couldn’t only wait for the perfect time when he could escape into the world again. 

Of course it didn’t take long after the first meal for more guards to come pick him up and open his cell to drag him out. He could only watch helplessly as he was walked out into the main corridor they entered through and forced into the lobby. They of course wouldn’t waste time and resources on him in the fighting rings, not when they had the Hell dog as the reigning champ. Plus a man accused of being a witch verses a massive demonic entity would mostly not end well for spectators. So he wasn’t given that opportunity. Although what most of these people didn’t realize was that he simply couldn’t be taken out the same way anyone else could. He would get his head cut, but it would only take him a few days to respond. His fears could be held off even after breaching the exit into the main city. Bringing him up the solid wooden ramp all the way up to the altar-like block at the top. He didn’t want to see it, so he looked around, his worst fears coming to life when his eyes landed on another person struggling against the chains that held them back. 

“Diga..” He whispered a tiny bit before being hit over the head by one guard, getting him to be silent. Forced to look forwards again, now struggling against his own chains to get free the closer they got. He couldn’t leave them to get killed either. This was his fault and he didn’t want to drag them in. Straining against the shackles as they reached the top of the podium. The guards turned to him, commanding him to sit, but he refused. Trying to get them to back off with his pure stubbornness. Which of course didn’t work, they only swiped his legs out from under him. Forcing him to fall to the ground and hit the rock below. The guards lifted him up just a bit and tied him against the massive device that would fall down with a blade. A relatively new human invention they called a Guillotine. It was a gruesome death that didn’t kill instantly, but it got the job done. The male looked down at the basket below, picturing his head falling in with his dull orange hair falling to one side and his silver-white eyes left open. He shivered. No. Don’t think about it. 

His gaze drifted back to Diga who was still struggling against the chains around his arms and legs. Crying out his name. Trying to not think about it. He could bring him back. No. He would bring him back. But it wouldn’t be the same. He heard his voice but he didn’t respond, just blanking out as the guy in charge started listing his crimes. He didn’t listen because he already knew his crime. He only wanted to stop what was coming, and he was punished for it. He didn’t hear anything else before he felt the metal sliding against the wood. Then darkness. No pain. 

Opening his eyes again and looking around the astral plane he found himself in. Diga standing in the middle, dressed in a sweat dark blue suit, still dressed in his signature scarf. “I.. Um.. What is going on?” The other asked and Diga only took his hands, helping him to his feet. One arm around his shoulders. 

“Don’t talk.. Just dance with me..” the Alrairiun responded softly spinning him around in the classic waltz. Keeping his eyes on the other. “Feel the rhythm of my heart.. Don’t slip..” Diga murmured softly, taking him over the clear ground looking out of the stars. “Even if you lose that head of yours.. I will still love you. Now, set your soul free.” He whispered again and the ground cracked below them, the stars fading back and pulling away before snapping back to reality. The metal of the device splintered as it touched skin, cracking all the way up before shattering completely. Breaking free of the chains while the guards around him screamed to kill them both.

Diga struggled again, shouting more before getting stabbed multiple times in the chest, his eyes widened softly looking towards his partner to help him even as he fell. The other male snarled loudly, shattering the shackles and running towards him. Sliding to catch him before he hit the ground. Not ready to let go just yet. Already trying to heal Diga’s wounds as he opened a portal out of the area. About to jump through before getting stabbed in the side himself. The two home free once they passed through, the guards cut off from their kill. It was his fault that he couldn’t save his universe, with the future still on it’s way. But right now he needed a doctor.


	8. Whisper

“Welcome to our weekly meetings. Glad to see the majority of us showed up this time.” Dorian started speaking first, clear hostility in his voice at the fact that they were still missing Nodava. Sitting at his chair looking over the crystal table with swirling galaxies and universes floating on the pristine surface. The meeting already starting with the few who were there, Zypher included. He had been there as the first one aside from Dorian, but Dorian was always on time. Ready to start the meeting was Dorian of the Xantit universe, Zypher of the Zethron universe, Para of the Proxixs universe and a few others. All sitting in crystal chairs with symbols of old writing carved into their chairs to mark each spot for each keeper. Each one was made special for each person by the Takians. Zypher stayed silent as he looked around waiting for the meeting to get underway. 

“So first, reports! I will be first since I showed up first.” Dorian proclaimed loudly getting the other’s attention before taking out his papers, shifting through a few before landing on the one he wanted. “I have a new Alrairiun king, his name is Gorst, please treat him with some level of respect, he has worked hard through his mortal life and I chose him myself.” He spoke about his king, trying to keep his composer as he went through his updates. Few deaths, a couple new planets and a collapsed star or two, no big deal. Normal stuff. “And with that, please also refrain from coming near my universe, I’m testing a few things and I don't want anyone else getting involved while I do.” Dorian hissed a bit, glaring at the others without a second thought, moving onto the next few Keepers. Zypher holding his tongue till he was the last one at the table.

“Well.. I personally have been fine. Trying to keep my planets in line.” He joked softly to start. “Well, I am currently dealing with a dilemma. My king will be passing soon due to his own choice, and I have yet to choose a new king to take his place.. But my future sight has suggested my Consequence..” He trailed off, jaws around the table dropping. He expected as much. Not once has one Alrairiun been chosen to take on another. Let alone a morally broken and excessively violent one like Consequence.

“I knew you were an idiot Zypher, but my god my standards were already low enough!” Para shouted loudly, slamming her hands on the table in anger. Upset that a keeper like her had broken the unspoken code of their job. Dorian didn’t speak up yet, but Zypher knew he was going to. A few other Rioted loudly glaring at Zyph before he slowly sank in his seat.

Dorian cleared his throat, silencing the others. “Is there a reason why you chose to break the code? Let alone with one of the Renegade positions.” He finally asked, tar dripping from his tone as he bore his eyes deep into Zypher who only nodded.

The other keeper sat up a bit, looking out at the others. “He is a Takian.. And holds good morals..” Zypher explained slowly. The others only seemed to look more upset. “But I have my reasons. However that isn’t my biggest issue at the moment. Right now, I need help.” he started, catching a few off guard, probably giving them whiplash. 

“What could you possibly think you should deserve after what you just told us?!” Para shouted again, heated over the debate and letting it cloud her thoughts. Dorian and the others only nodded along.

“My universe.. It’s going to go through a collide. My future sight has not been wrong yet and I fear my whole Universe might be in danger. My partner suggested using the gates to get from my universe into Nodava’s while he is missing. At least that way the mortals inside would not be harmed.” He explained quickly, knowing they might try to cut him off. It wasn’t great, the situation of the information leading up to it. But they wouldn’t turn him away, would they? 

“No. If your universe is supposed to go through a collide, then it is meant to be so. I will do nothing.” Dorian was the first to speak up. Tired and clearly done with listening to his rather incompitant fellow keeper. A few agreed with him in silence, knowing it was wrong to let anything cross universes. Not even other Keepers could cross universes. Even now they were outside reality to meet. With only Takians being the exception to the rules. 

“So you are just going to let my universe collapse? What about everyone in it!? Families and planets?!” Zypher shouted, pissed that they were all choosing to turn their backs on him after all that had happened. Chocking it up to ‘Not our problem’ when they could so clearly help out but choose not too.

“Yes. It is what it is meant to happen. Which means if you continue to talk or look for a solution, we will stop you. And if we can’t stop you, we will put an end to that little boyfriend of yours.” Dorian threatened, making Zypher fall back in his chair in defeat. “You can’t die, You shouldn’t have gotten attached to a mortal..” He spat, getting up from his seat. With that the meeting was over. Dorian was already portaling out of the room. Para only scoffed when she walked by Zypher, raising her chin before dipping out. 

The last few took their time leaving, keeping the silence throughout the area and not even acknowledging Zypher. In just a few hours, he had the respect of the other keepers, to being among the most hated, just because he chose to keep his universe alive, and that his future sight was warring him. He looked down a bit, already trying to brainstorm a way to stop the thing that had been predicted to destroy his whole universe, leaving him as the only one left. It wasn’t good.


	9. Scream

Somewhere out in the world, one person was just starting to get home. His dull orange hair flopping every which way as he stepped through a portal into the shared home of his and his partner. Diga sat up a bit from his spot on the couch, bright smile, wrapped from head to toe in scarfs. “Zyph! Your back! I didn’t expect you home so early!” The Alrairiun cooed softly watching the other hang up his jacket. “I cleaned up around the place and got a few things ready. A small group of people came by looking for you but I just shooed them off.” He explained brightly, his smile faltered however when Zypher didn’t answer. Flopping over the other side of the couch and landing with his face in a pillow, groaning. “What happened?” Diga asked, moving to pull his partner into his lap to talk. It was more like their own personal therapy session. Two astral beings supporting each other and gossiping about the stupidity of mortals. So classic it could have been a made-for-tv movie. The other only groaned again, burying his head against Diga’s chest again, drowning in scarfs.

“I had talked with Adropex and Astéri Theós about what was coming up. The great collide, and we have no idea how to stop it. We decided not to tell anyone else. Mostly because the whole ‘The end is Nigh!’ phenomenon would probably only rile up Thrunameer and Vlaitin. Plus we kinda need Vlaitin to stay fucking put and do his job without any issues or else shit will only get worse.” The keeper ranted, clearly frustrated and angry at the incompetence of the others he was forced to deal with. “That and we still haven’t found Nodava. That dumbass is still missing and could possibly be fucking everything up more instead of running his own fucking universe!” Zypher hissed a bit, infuriated but glad he had someone to talk to about all his daily struggles. Diga on the other hand got to live in luxury in the mortal world and work a nice job while his active effects just do their thing. Only downside was that he was almost always tired. Zypher still envied him for how lazy he got to be with no repercussions. “Plus I know I can’t contact the King or else he would have my head..”

“Well.. Maybe we can try to move the mortals to Nodava’s universe..?” Diga suggested softly looking down at him while petting his head a bit to help calm him down. “You said that he had been missing right? Well that would give you reason to look for him, and you could use his universe as a safe place till the collision is done with. How many planets did he make?” He asked softly, Zypher looked up at him with a small sparkle in his dull eyes.

“Diga! You are a fucking Genuis! We could move them to his universe through the Gates! I know he has at least one planet that can hold life, since it was necessary.” Zypher responded, jumping up and pulling Diga up with him. Spinning the Alrairiun around in his arms, happy to finally have some idea on what they could do. “I can talk to the other Keepers about it at our next meet up and we can go from there!” He jeered brightly, glad that things were starting to look up for them. 

“Alright, alright. Just calm down. We are gonna go eat dinner now okay?” Diga asked with a soft chuckle, starting to feel sick from the spinning and just wanting down. Zypher set him down gently on the ground, a nervous smile to boot, nodding softly as his response. He still radiated excitement and relief. “Alright. Anywhere you want to go tonight?” The Alrairiun asked again, giving him a sideways glance as he went to get dressed to leave. Trying to look like he fits into actual society. A few of his scarfs lay scattered along the room which Zypher picked up in silence. Diga came back out with one scarf, his sweet grey striped one that he seemed to love, dressed in a classic white T shirt and a dull brown jacket. Fitting his shoes on with bright dull blue jeans. 

“I was actually thinking you could pick this time.” Zypher responded brightly, setting the mass of scarf back on the house rack for the next time Diga wanted to be covered in his soft cocoon. He himself had already put on a nice looking grey blue shirt with his own dull grey pants. Grabbing his coat again and fitting it on. 

“Hum.. maybe that nice local fruit market that you seem to like so much?” Diga suggested looking back at him with a hopeful smile. Zypher absolutely hated the local fruit, but he knew Diga loved it. So he only nodded and watched his partner's face light up brighter than the sun. “Come on then slow poke! I want to get seats outside on the patio!” Diga cooed back, opening the door and heading out. Zypher only chuckled, following after him with a slight skip to his step. 

Things were nice on the way there. The crumbled walkway leading out of their sweet cabin in the forest and onto the main road. A few mortals passed them by with soft looks, thinking they were just friends. It was better that they assumed that. Diga was only rambling on about a book he had been reading throughout his day off, which Zypher sort of zoned out and simply nodded along. He wasn’t very big of a reader, but the idea of a character in a story realizing they were just a fake entity freaked him out. He himself couldn’t even imagine the idea of being trapped like that. Not with his job or his position running the universe. So he agreed in silence. The two getting their regular table in the sweet market store and just relaxing in the nice chairs. At peace to enjoy a nice night together.


End file.
